Talk:The huge reuniANT: Part II/@comment-7180588-20161222044517
*9:05Superbionic 2009 from the episode *9:06Chase McFly What is there that is not there already? *9:06Superbionic 2009 no *9:06Chase McFly Huh? *9:07Superbionic 2009 the notes *9:07Chase McFly What notes? *Please list them *9:09Superbionic 2009 this is a clip show *Vilote and Skidmore returns *Skidmore is security officer *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:12Chase McFly I'm still here *Got it *9:13Superbionic 2009 Viloet still like Fletcher *9:13Chase McFly K *Leana? *9:16Superbionic 2009 here *9:17Chase McFly Any more notes? *9:17Superbionic 2009 that all i can think of *9:17Chase McFly Kay *9:18Superbionic 2009 so part 2 or tommorw *it 10 18 my time *9:18Chase McFly Let's begin part 2 *We may not finish, that's okay *9:19Superbionic 2009 ok *9:19Chase McFly Paisley: Hey, Chyna *9:20Superbionic 2009 Chyna hey Paisley *what up *9:21Chase McFly Paisley: I have a question *Why was Lexi not at our reunion? *9:21Superbionic 2009 yes *9:22Chase McFly Fletcher: Don't answer that, Chyna *We need the others *Let's invite Oliver, Skylar, Jordan, Jackson *Chase, Tina, and Berry over *They'll tell you why Lexi wasn't there Paisley *9:23Superbionic 2009 bye Paisley. Hey chase *9:24Chase McFly Chase: Hi *Paisley, we're here to tell you the story of why Lexi isn't around anymore *That fateful day *9:25Superbionic 2009 Paisley: ok *9:25Chase McFly Febuary 17th, 2019 *9:25Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:26Chase McFly Lexi joined the team after college *9:26Superbionic 2009 Yeah *9:26Chase McFly Oliver: Douglas was head-over-heels in love with her *9:26Superbionic 2009 douglas Adam's uncle *9:27Chase McFly Skylar: But she didn't like him, so she made up a fake boyfriend, Alex Railing *Lexi then got a crush on Chase *9:27Superbionic 2009 Chase? *9:27Chase McFly Chase: Yeah, me *She got so mad at Douglas she stole his time machine *9:28Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:28Chase McFly And finally found my grandson in the future *Depressed because of Jordan's cancer *Lexi Returns *Jordan: Lexi forced Berry to dump me *9:31Superbionic 2009 sorry hear that *9:31Chase McFly She remained in the 2040s for a while *But *9:31Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:31Chase McFly In that ersa *9:31Superbionic 2009 but what *9:31Chase McFly *Era *9:31Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:31Chase McFly Lexi got frustrated *Berry still loved Jordan *it wa shard *9:32Superbionic 2009 oh boy *9:32Chase McFly *Was hard *9:32Superbionic 2009 and what happen *9:32Chase McFly Lexi turned evil because of that *9:33Superbionic 2009 oh no *9:33Chase McFly In 2048 she returned to 2035 *9:33Superbionic 2009 so what happen *9:33Chase McFly Sos he was missing for 20 years * *She *9:33Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:34Chase McFly Do you know why she returned? *9:35Superbionic 2009 why? *9:35Chase McFly Because Cyd needed her to remove Skylarks from Josh's body *Jesse: Lexi befriended me and my team *9:35Superbionic 2009 who Skylarks *9:35Chase McFly She was an architect with us too *Skylar's twin's evil daghter *9:36Superbionic 2009 ok *hey jessie *9:36Chase McFly But that good for nothing Skylarks erased Josh's soul and *Turned lexi truly evil *9:37Superbionic 2009 oh no *9:37Chase McFly Oh, Josh was recovered, luckily *Hi *Skylarks forced Lexi into a very Reese-like activity *Jordan: She was the one who gave me cancer so Berry would dump me *9:40Superbionic 2009 oh boy *9:40Chase McFly Lexi got mad at Berry for saving Jordan and tried erasing him from existence *When that didn't work *9:42Superbionic 2009 yeah *9:42Chase McFly Skylar: Skylarks finally possessed my dear friend Crossbow, and we couldn't bear having her and Lexi ifght us anymore *9:42Superbionic 2009 so what happen *9:43Chase McFly Crossbow's son sucked Skylarks' soul *Olive: I melted it, and Elaine swapped the bodies of Maya dn lexi *9:45Superbionic 2009 Pasiley: what happen *9:45Chase McFly Lexi died *So she isn't here *9:46Superbionic 2009 (started to cry) *9:46Chase McFly It's okay, Paisley *9:46Superbionic 2009 she was mean to me but she was my best friend *thanks for telling me *9:47Chase McFly Maya: If it makes you feel better, I have some of Lexi's cells in my pokcet *You're welcome *9:47Superbionic 2009 is there any thing i can do for the team *thanks maya *9:49Chase McFly Maya: You're welcome *You can control our GPS fuctions *Angus is getting clumsy with his eye *9:50Superbionic 2009 i can do that *9:50Chase McFly Cool *9:51Superbionic 2009 so i guss I am part of the team *9:51Chase McFly Yep *Chase Jr can be here too *Anyways *Skylar: This hotel is awesome! Cody, bailey, and Bree definitelu need to see this, don't you guys agree? *9:53Superbionic 2009 Olive: yes sweetie *9:55Chase McFly Skylar calls Bree *Skylar: Bree, please come to the Engler Hotel in Mission Creek, and speed Cody and Bailey here, it's awesome! *9:56Superbionic 2009 Bree:Hey Sky *On my way *i am here *9:57Chase McFly Hey! *9:57Superbionic 2009 How my best friend *9:58Chase McFly Great *And PS, Crossbow is my best friend *9:59Superbionic 2009 i though we were best friend we been though alot *9:59Chase McFly True *9:59Superbionic 2009 You my best friend *even if Crossbow yours *10:00Chase McFly I understand *10:01Superbionic 2009 we been though alot haven't we *10:01Chase McFly Yep *10:01Superbionic 2009 we are sisters right *10:02Chase McFly Yeah *10:02Superbionic 2009 so what going on *10:02Chase McFly There's a security officer here *She is lots like Perry *Her name is Ms. Sidmore *I want you to introduce them to each other so Cody and Bailey cna but the hotel without her in the way' *10:04Superbionic 2009 ok be right back *10:04Chase McFly Kay *10:04Superbionic 2009 (super speed away) *(back with Perry) *Hear she is *10:05Chase McFly Perry: Hi, I'm terry *10:06Superbionic 2009 Skylar: perry come with me *this is susan sidmore *10:06Chase McFly Perry: Okay *Hi Susan *I'm Terry *10:09Superbionic 2009 Susan:hello *10:10Chase McFly Perry: What do you even do for your job? *10:11Superbionic 2009 Princpal *you *10:11Chase McFly Perry: Me too *Do you like kids? *10:11Superbionic 2009 no you *10:11Chase McFly Nope *Kids with special abilities? *10:11Superbionic 2009 what? *10:12Chase McFly You know *Talents *Bionics *Stuff liek that *10:12Superbionic 2009 oh no *10:12Chase McFly Same *Wow, we have so much in common *Want to be BFFs? *10:13Superbionic 2009 sure *10:13Chase McFly Cool! *10:13Superbionic 2009 yeah *10:13Chase McFly Want to catch the new Mighty NAT Agency movie? *10:14Superbionic 2009 never saw it *10:14Chase McFly Then let's so see it! *10:14Superbionic 2009 ok *10:15Chase McFly It's called Robotic Five *Susan and Perry head off *10:15Superbionic 2009 Bree: Ok that was a little scary *10:16Chase McFly Olive: Yeah no kidding *Skylar: Why? *10:16Superbionic 2009 Chyna:they are friends *10:17Chase McFly Yeah I guess that is kinda scary *10:17Superbionic 2009 alone they are scary but together Bree you have a word for that *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *10:17Chase McFly Hey Duggie! *10:18Superbionic 2009 DD *10:18Chase McFly We are rapping part of an episode * *Wrapping up, not rapping *Lol *10:18Superbionic 2009 hey duggie *10:19Chase McFly Basically, everyone's at a hotel *10:19Superbionic 2009 can you see Perry and skidmore as friends *Duggie *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *10:19Chase McFly Cody and Bailey are trying to buy it from Violet *10:19Superbionic 2009 everytime *10:19Chase McFly He left *10:20Superbionic 2009 shake my head *10:20Chase McFly *Back to the RP *Bree: How about perfectly scary? *10:21Superbionic 2009 Skylar:agree *10:22Chase McFly Cody: This is such a lovely hotel, isn't it, Bailey? *10:22Superbionic 2009 Bailey: It is *10:23Chase McFly Cody: I have an idea, let's buy it and expand the Martin Hotel chain *Fletcher: Buy it? From Violet? Fat chance *You are now away. *10:29Superbionic 2009 Skylar; let them try Fletch *You are no longer away. *10:29Chase McFly Fletcher: Fine, go ahead *Cody: Thanks *They go and see Violet *Cody: Violet, may we buy this hotel? *10:30Superbionic 2009 Baliey: how much you want *10:31Chase McFly Violet: You can have if you find my real birth certiccate *10:32Superbionic 2009 Codykins what you say *10:32Chase McFly Cody: We're in! *10:33Superbionic 2009 ok let fine her birth certiccate *10:34Chase McFly We'll ask her parents *Her adress is *Look *I found their address *Only one listing for Engler in the San Francisco phonebook *Let's see them *Ring the doorbell *Man: Hello, my name is Victor Engler *What do you need? *10:41Superbionic 2009 are you related to Violet *10:41Chase McFly Violet? That dumb little bionic half-sister of mine? *10:41Superbionic 2009 What? *10:42Chase McFly The delusional one that I forced into running my hotel? *Yeah, what about her? *The wimp left home years ago because she hated my Pop *Hers was soem jerk named Douglas Davenport *10:43Superbionic 2009 Baliey: what honey did you know that *10:43Chase McFly Cody: Bailey, I thinkwe have discovered another davenport sibling' *GTG *10:44Superbionic 2009 ok *that good place to stop *10:44Chase McFly Yeah